Creepypasta the Fighters/Pinkamena Diane Pie
Bio Pinkamena Diane Pie is the dark side of Pinkie Pie. She is a psychopathic murderer who tortured her best friends for the sake of making food to sell and using their skins to make herself a dress. She has killed many more in a similar way, and will not stop until the whole town is drained of life. She is assisted by the killer-in-training Apple Bloom. Powers/Weapons Pinkamena uses hacksaws, scalpels, and metal rods to kill her victims. She then either bakes them into cupcakes or uses their skin to make her dress. Maybe even both. Movelist Special Moves *Metal Rod - Pinkamena tosses a hot metal rod at the opponent. *Hacksaw - Pinkamena hits the opponent with a hacksaw. *Scalpel Zip - Pinkamena dashes towards the opponent, striking with her scalpel. *Hacksaw Spin - Pinkamena twirls around like a top with her hacksaw out as she slashes the opponent. *Matador - Apple Bloom appears holding a banner made of skin like a Matador's cape. Any physical attacks are deflected. *Throw - Pinkamena stabs the opponent with her scalpel then donkey-kicks them. *Reverse Throw - Pinkamena whacks the opponent with a metal rod, and then hits them towards the other side. Super Move *Cupcakes - Pinkamena pulls out a cupcake with the frosting in a certain color and uses it. Here is what each type has: **Blue - Eats it, gaining a temporary speed boost. **Yellow - Time bomb, which she throws. **Red - Eats it, restoring some of her health. Creepy Finishers *Yummy! - Pinkamena slams the opponent onto a medical table then cuts him/her with a scalpel, splattering blood all over the screen. When the blood clears away, Pinkamena is seen enjoying some cupcakes from the opponent. *Skin the Coat - Pinkamena cuts off the opponent's skin and sews it onto her dress. Friendship *Pinkamena turns into her original pony form and pulls out a card that says, "Friendship is Magic". Poses Intro *Pinkamena appears with her skin-made dress before Apple Bloom gets it for her. She then says, "Oh, goody! You want to help me?" Win *Pinkamena eats a normal cupcake. Victory *Pinkamena says, "Oops. Was I too rough?" Then Apple Bloom arrives with her dress. Win Quotes *"Do you prefer baked or skinned?" *"Life is a party!" Arcade Mode Intro *Pinkamena and Apple Bloom had killed everyone in Ponyville, but Pinkamena was saddened because all of her friends were gone. Suddenly, she and Apple Bloom heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Pinkamena believed now that she could go back and relive her friends' last moments over and over again. But in order to participate in the tournament, they consulted Zalgo to achieve human forms. Rival Reason Connection Both are known for grinding people's skin. Transcript (Pinkamena Diane Pie is seen wearing her skin coat then Skin Taker appears in front of her.) Pinkamena: Who are you stranger? Skin Taker: I'm Skin Taker, and I grind skins. Pinkamena: What an amazing coincidence! I'm Pinkamena and I grind skin too, but I also make cupcakes too. Skin Taker: Yes, I saw your work, and let me tell ya your work is good, but not as good as good as mine. Pinkamena: Really? Well then, I challenge you to see who makes the best skin coat ever! Skin Taker: This old bones had stood alone a long time my little girl. You think you can take my place as the Skin Taker? Pinkamena: Oh, I don't think so. I know so! And the stakes are high Skin Taker. Whoever wins will be dubbed the ultimate super duper real Skin Taker! And the loser becomes a cupcake. So, are you in, Skinny? Or are you... boneless? Skin Taker: How dare you...! I'm pretty much all bones! Pinkamena: Then the fight is on for high noon! Skin Taker: Um, It's already 3 o'clock. Pinkamena: Oh. Oh, well then. Make it 3:10 for killing time! Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Pinkamena returned to her original form and quickly started the killings all over again. However, Rainbow Dash got hold of this and overwhelmed by depression, finally snapped and killed Pinkamena. But the reign of terror wasn’t over for Ponyville. Rainbow Dash created the Rainbow Factory, a new death factory that will spread murder across the Village. Notes *The reason that Pinkamena is a human rather than a pony is because while MaxGomora1247 doesn't dislike the fandom, he's not a brony, and much prefers her as a human. She is ponified in her Friendship and in the intro and ending to her Arcade Mode storyline. *Apple Bloom assists her. *Her super move is based off of Harley Quinn from Injustice. *Her ending in Arcade Mode is kind of like an alternative retelling of Rainbow Factory. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters